Treehouse of Horror XXV Event
The Treehouse of Horror XXV Event was the 11th major event and the 3rd of the Treehouse of Horror events since the game's release. It was released on October 7, 2014, immediately following the end of the Clash of Clones 2014 Event. The Event was unique in that it had three different parts with a different prize track for each part. Each part was only available for twelve days. The main quest for this Event was Free Hugs, the quest continued with The Whole Truth after the second set of prizes were unlocked and Alienation with the third set. This Event also brought an update to the store. The new menu was much larger than the previous one. Clicking on the Characters, Buildings or Decorations section opens and reacts like before where players can slide it right and left to view items. A new way of sorting was also added with 3 icons: character, buildings and decorations. The Character icon showed any character that has not been unlocked; these include both individual characters and ones that come with buildings. The Buildings icon included businesses, houses, civic, and aspirational. The Decorations icon included land & roads, nature, walls, and leisure. The new store also recommended purchases, featuring items that would complete quests or the game just randomly thought you might like this. Each part of the event had its own currency: Probes, Ray Guns, and Protein Strands. Once a new currency was released, the prizes from the previous currency would be available by crafting. Each currency was available for twelve days starting from October 7th through the end of the event, with the exception of the Protein Strands which, once implemented, remained until the end of the event. The player could also receive Ammo which was used in friends' towns to shoot down UFOs which the player received rewards from. Ammo is obtainable through Treat Bags, could be bought in the store, or received from the Ray Gun. A leaderboard system was put in place. This gave players points based on how many Grem-Aliens players caught in their own towns as well as how many they placed in neighbors' towns. Each Grem-Alien players squished earned 15 points. Each one players placed in a friend's town earned 10 points, and if the friend didn't squish it within 4 hours players got an additional 20 points. If they did squish it in time, the friend got 15 points. The leaderboard could also be used to travel to other towns by clicking on the player's origin name. This event added the ability to place the decorations from the Clash of Clones Event in Krustyland. Prizes Probe Prize Track Ray Gun Prize Track Long Protein String Prize Track Crafted Prizes A new feature added in the Event was the ability to craft prizes through a separate kind of currency. These items could be obtained mainly by sending kids (Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, etc.) on tasks to get Treat Bags that contain these items. Treat Bags could also be obtained randomly when squishing Rigellians, shooting down UFOs (which sometimes gave a quantity of a crafting item or 50 of the current Prize Track currency), or once a day from the Spooky House. Prizes could be crafted at the Make-a-Thing Workshop. *''Will only appear if it wasn't obtained when the respective currency for the items were available.'' New Content All of the new content released with the Event. Note that some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the Event is over. Buildings Characters Costumes Decorations Other Returning Content Buildings Characters Costumes Decorations Façades Bundled Content For players who didn't own some or any of the returning content, some items were bundled together to make them cheaper for the player to buy. Poll This poll will close at the end of the event, you can change your vote at any time until the event ends. What do you think of this event? Best Event Ever I like it a lot It's fine, I'm just glad Clash of Clones is done with It could be better Worst Event Ever Krustyland Trick or Treat Costumes During the event, kids and Marge the Witch could go trick or treating for Treat Bags. During the past two Treehouse of Horror events, only Lisa, Bart, Milhouse, Nelson, Martin, and Marge the Witch could do this task. Non-premium characters took eight hours and would receive either a bronze, silver or gold treat bag upon completion. Premium characters took sixteen hours and would receive either a silver or gold treat bag upon completion. However, these costumes are not permanent outfits for the characters. Database, Uter, and Greta could also earn treat bags but their tasks were not visual. Lisa_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Lisa as a witch Bart_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Bart as Frankenstein's Monster Milhouse_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Milhouse as an astronaut martin_go_trick_or_treating.png|Martin as a Fairy Nelson_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Nelson as a hobo Witch_Marge_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Marge the Witch as herself Ralph_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Ralph as a Canadian Mountie Rod_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Rod as Cain Todd_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Todd as Abel Dolph_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Dolph as Venom SVT_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Squeaky Voice Teen as a character from Grease Shauna_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Shauna as a female devil Sherri_and_Terri_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Sherri and Terri as Grady's daughters from The Shining Kearney_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Kearney as the Joker Jimbo_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Jimbo as Master Chief from Halo Alien Attacks During the event, Rigellians that roamed around player's towns could attack characters who where either doing a visual task or had no task. The aliens took over the character and morphed into the characters likeness. The following characters could be infested: Alien_Homer.png|Homer Alien_Lisa.png|Lisa Alien_Bart.png|Bart Alien_Marge.png|Marge Alien_Grampa.png|Grampa Alien_Apu.png|Apu Alien_Bumblebeeman.png|Bumblebee Man Alien_Cletus.png|Cletus Alien_Brockman.png|Kent Brockman Alien_Moleman.png|Moleman Alien_ComicBookGuy.png|Comic Book Guy Alien_Krusty.png|Krusty the Clown Alien_Lovejoy.png|Reverend Lovejoy Alien_Burns.png|Mr. Burns Alien_Smithers.png|Smithers Alien_Luigi.png|Luigi Alien_Ned.png|Ned Flanders Alien_SeaCaptain.png|Sea Captain Alien_Patty.png|Patty Alien_Selma.png|Selma Alien_Skinner.png|Skinner Alien_Snake.png|Snake Alien_Wiggum.png|Wiggum Alien_Willie.png|Willie Alien_Wolfcastle.png|Wolfcastle Trivia * This is the first event to feature Non-Simpson family members in the splashscreen. * During the Event rivers became dark green (similar to the XXIV event) and tentacles randomly popped out. * Trees took on an autumn appearance turning yellow, light orange, dark orange, or bare, depending on their type. Leaves would fly across the screen as if blown by the wind. * The screen became dark in the corners, similar to vintage photos. * The XP bar turned purple for those still leveling up, for those who have hit the Level Cap at least once, the XP bar turned green. * The usual music was replaced with spooky Theramin music similar to the theme from "The Day the Earth Stood Still". * The Visitors in your Krustyland (the ones you collect Krustyland Tickets from every 4 hours) turned into Aliens during the Event. * The Daily Play Combo gave out Treat Bags instead of Cash or a Mystery Box. * Kodos flew around towns that did not have the Ray Gun similar to past Events. *The Rotten Eggs featured in the Event were re-textured versions of the Pink Eggs from the Easter 2014 Event. Trailer Gallery Simpsons-halloween-214-icon.png|The App Icon Screenshot_2014-10-08-01-35-39_kindlephoto-26878583.jpg|Treat Bag Contents Screenshot 2014-10-10-16-17-32.png|The Daily Play Combo switched to Treat Bags TSTO Store.png|The new store TOH_Krustyland_Guest1.png|Krustyland Guests TOH_Krustyland_Guest2.png|Krustyland Guests TOH_Krustyland_Guest3.png|Krustyland Guests XXV Trivia.png|Collect clothes to unlock Moog, a costume for Moe THOH Trivia Question.png|Answer Pretentious Modern Art to unlock Moog Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time